Sheep Dog
by Unity of Moon and Sun
Summary: Branch story off "Among the Flock" We all know about Miku's time in the sanitarium, but how did our beloved Pochi wind up there? Mentions of Kaito x Meiko Based off of "Wide Knowlege of the Late Madness"
1. The Start

**AN-Ok since I'm one chapter away from finishing my more popular story I decided to go ahead and post this. It was originally gonna be a simple one-shot since this is a branch story from my oneshot "Among the Flock." But I got inspired like crazy and ideas just kept coming and now it's too long to be a oneshot. So it's chaptered. Enjoy.**

**I feel I need to give Kaito something since I killed him off in my LenxRin yandere fic anyway D= Kaito's my ice cream buddy. I love him. **

**Plus, there's not enough Kaito x Meiko love Dx**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid or the fanmades Meito, Mikuo, Gakuko, or Zumi.**

* * *

Kaito sits silently in the living room as his aunt prepares his breakfast. The six year old can faintly catch the combining scents of bacon and eggs frying, perhaps in the same pan. But that isn't what he's looking for. His taste buds crave a different sort of meal. Some may find this craved food somewhat disgusting, but he's been fed nothing else for a while now, and lucky for him, he loves it.

"Alright, Kaito. Come get it..." He hears the lazy voice of his aunt call. Scrambling quickly, on all fours, the boy makes his way into the kitchen. Already a bit of drool was dripping from his lips. Finally his cerulean eyes find what they search for. A blue dog bowl sat on the floor near the back counter. Engraved into it was the name Kaito (even though he couldn't read it himself.)

Kaito scrambles to the bowl eagerly, licking his lips. Inside was his craving. Raw meat. He instantly dives into the meal, savoring every bite of the meat, cold from being left in the refrigerator. Good. It was better cold.

As he eats, the bowl eventually begins to move backwards until he has pinned it against the wall. His name tag, on his black collar, makes sharp 'ping' sounds as it hits the side of the bowl repeatedly.

His eyes leave the sweet food for a spilt second as his uncle walks into the kitchen. The man takes one disgusted look at his claimed 'nephew' before taking his seat. He sips his coffee a few times before adjusting his tie.

His small six year old daughter eventually follows him into the kitchen. She's still in her pajamas and rubbing her brown eyes sleepily.

"Good morning, Papa. Good morning, Mama." She says sleepily. Her mother turns and smiles, replying with a "Good morning, Meiko" of her own. Her father replies with a grunt. He's too focused on the sloppy eating of the house pet.

"That's just...." he begins but trails off. His wife turns.

"What?" She asks. He gestures to Kaito.

"Must you feed it such disgusting things, Zumi?" He asks. "The way he eats is just...repulsive."

Zumi rolls her eyes.

"And what should I feed it, Meito? The good meat? That's for us." She says, placing some of her white hair behind her ear.

During this, Meiko has wandered over to a happy Kaito, having finished his meal. She tenderly pats his blue hair and smiles.

"Kaito's a good boy, right?" She asks sweetly. Kaito gives a small dog like bark in return.

"Meiko, honey, go get dressed while Mommy finishes your breakfast." Zumi says sweetly to her daughter. Meiko obeys, leaving the room and traveling upstairs.

The white haired woman then turns on her husband.

"Why must you complain about everything in front of your daughter?" She asks. Meito is taken back.

"What do I do wrong?" He replies.

"Just because you're spoiled and like to complain about everything that doesn't go your way doesn't mean you should teach Meiko to behave the same way." She replies angrily.

"_Me?_Spoiled? I'm not the one who asks to be taken to the most expensive restaurants weekly! Or the one who buys everything her husband can give her! Even though she chooses such slutty clothes!" The brunette man stands suddenly, his hands propping him up on the table.

"How dare you?! I do not dress like a slut!" Zumi all but yells back. Her perfect white teeth grind together angrily.

"That's not what they guys at the office say when you pay your little visits." Meito replies.

"Well at least someone notices. You hardly even touch me anymore!"

"Who would want to!"

Zumi gives a short, but sharp, gasp. Suddenly, she turns to place what she has cooked of the food onto a plate and turns off the stove. She then exits quickly into the living room.

"Make your own damn breakfast!" She yells.

Kaito, having watched all this while sitting next to his empty bowl, looks to his uncle. The man is quiet and still for a moment before marching out the back door. The fourth time this week. Twentieth time this month.

* * *

Later that night, Meiko sits on the floor of her bedroom. She flips through the pages of her colouring book looking for any pictures she has yet to mark. Kaito is curled into a ball next to her, watching the pages flip. One of his hands, who's fingers are curled into a paw-like formation, idly toy with a red colored pencil.

Meiko quietly hums to herself as she travels the pages. She finally stops on an uncoloured picture of a German Shepard. The brunette studies the picture, her brows coming together. Kaito lifts his head from the floor to look at her as she faces him.

"Kaito...is a dog, isn't he?" She asks. Kaito sits up upon hearing his name. As usual he sits in a canine-like manner. Meiko's hand lifts to gently pat her knee. Kaito comes closer on her command and then sits back down. She begins to pet his head.

"Mama says you're a dog....but you don't look like a dog." She says quietly. Kaito is quiet, unable to communicate a response.

"You look like this." She says pointing to a coloured picture of a boy playing in a Field.

"You even wear clothes like a person." Her eyes scan over Kaito's outfit. A short-sleeved white T-shirt, a black pair of pants and a long blue scarf that often traveled down his back to hang off his end to look like a blue tail of sorts.

Kaito whimpers quietly, leaning into her touch. His curious blue eyes gaze curiously into her deep brown ones.

The two suddenly jump as a loud 'bang' echoes through the house. Meiko stands and quickly exits the room, Kaito following her. She stops on the top step of the staircase and stares down into the living room. Kaito takes the step below her.

The startling sound seemed to come from the front door being thrown open by a messy looking Meito. In his hand is an empty bottle of alcohol. He's been drinking but not enough to be classified as drunk. But enough to effect his balance. He stumbles a bit as he slams the door shut again.

Zumi enters the living room, in her night gown.

"Meito? Where have you been? Do you know what time it is?!" She says irritatedly.

"You don't....need to know where I've been, Woman." Meito says with a bit of a slur. The bottle drops from his hand.

"It's a bit obvious where you've been, don't you think?" She replies.

"You...have pissed me off for the last time, Zumi." He says, raising an arm to point in her direction.

"What? You want a divorce? Fine! I'll just take Meiko and that brat of my sister's and-" Her words are cut off by the blade forcing it's way into her throat. Her hazel eyes widen to stare at the crazed look in her husband's. Meito thrusts the knife deeper until it's visible through the back of her neck.

The only sound in the room is the gurgling noises emiting from Zumi's open mouth.

Meito then shoves her. Her body falls to the ground, blood pooling around her head. The knife twitches in her skin as she moves her neck, but eventually falls still as the last bit of air escapes her lips.

"Bitch.." Meito mutters loudly. Suddenly the room is filled with a high pitched sound. Kaito turns, wide eyed, to his shreiking cousin. Meito also looks up at his daughter, pulling a pistol filled with three bullets inside from his pocket.

Meiko forces her fear filled body to move, pulling along Kaito by his scarf.

"Come on Kaito! Come on!" She says desperately, although the blue-haired boy keeps with her pace the whole way. They dash back into the girl's bedroom. Meiko turns and locks the door before running to her closet. She pulls Kaito inside with her before sliding the door shut.

Already Meito's footsteps are heard pounding slowly up the staircase.

"Meeeeiiiiikkkooooooo..." He calls sweetly, his voice carrying through the walls. "Come to Papa, sweety! He's got a surprise for you."

Meiko cuddles herself against Kaito, her body shaking violenty.

Suddenly the door begins to shake as Meito attempts to open it.

"Open the door, Meiko." He calls through the door. When Meiko does not obey he begins to shake more violently.

Kaito and Meiko watch, through the blinds of the door, in terror as the door comes off the hinges and lands on the soft white carpet of the room. Meito steps over it. On his face is a mixture of anger of excitement.

Kaito's ears pick up the clicking of the metal pistol as Meito toys with it in his hands.

Meiko clings to her cousin/pet. He in turn rests his head on her shoulder. He can feel hot tears soaking through his shirt.

"Meiko...There's no reason to hide from Papa." Meito says, already becoming tired of this game of Hide and Seek. His eyes scan the bedroom, looking for hiding spots.

He looks under the bed, behind the curtains, in the connected bathroom, before finally becoming aggravated.

**"Meiko! You come out right now!" **He screams, slamming his fist into the wall.

Meiko's grip around Kaito tightens, while he watches, horrified, as Meito's lidded eyes finally land on the closet. He stumbles quickly to the door while emitted a quiet giggle. Meito wasn't expecting a blue haired boy to suddenly tackle him to the ground.

Kaito, growling loudly, had waited until the man had opened the door to make his move. Meito, being intoxicated and unsuspecting, had fallen for it, landing on his back. He took a few bites and scratches from the boy on top of him before throwing him off. He smirked upon hearing the thud of Kaito hitting the wall.

He looked to his cowaring daughter huddled in the closet. Tears streamed down her cute little face and her teeth chattered in her mouth. Her body shook as if she were in an earthquake.

"N-n-n-no! P-please!" She tries desperately. But the smirk on her father's face doesn't falter. He raises up his right hand, ready to pull the trigger on his pistol....but it wasn't there. His hands were empty.

His eyes scan desperatly along the floor for the gun, but his ears detect it first. His head turns sharply, to his nephew who has unclenched his fingers to hold the gun in his small hands. A bit of blood was leaking from atop his skull, and had to lean against the wall as he sat, but his face held a look of anger as his finger waves above the trigger.

Meito scowls and begins to make his way towards the boy. But he doesn't get very far before three bullets are sent into his brain. He falls to the ground, instantly dead.

Kaito stares wide eyed at the man, his fingers moving back to form the usual paw. The gun drops to the ground. He pants loudly as he stands on all fours once more.

Meiko's head appears around the door, looking fearfully at her dead father.

* * *

"What are we dealing with, Gakuko?" The detective asks his partner. They stand in front of the large house that is the Sakine Residence. Scattered across the lawn and inside the house are fellow officers. Gakuko lifts a note pad to her face.

"Uh..looks like...here." She says finding the right page. "Um...Two bodies. Identified as Mr. and Mrs. Sakine. Mrs. Sakine was stabbed once in the throat, and Mr. Sakine was shot in the head multiple times." She says.

"By who?" Asks the detective.

"Well it looks like Mrs. Sakine was stabbed by her husband, and then he went after the children. One being his daughter, the other his nephew. He tried to kill them, boy snatched the gun," The purple haired woman holds up her finger in a gun like formation and jerks it, "bang. Bang. Bang. He goes down. But that's only what the little girl says."

The detective sighs and slides his fingers through his teal coloured hair.

"No comment from the nephew?" He asks, turning green eyes toward the ambulance where two small children sit inside.

"Well....here's the thing...He...doesn't talk." Gakuko says.

"What?!"

"Calm down, Mikuo!" Gakuko raises up her hands in defense. Her partner was so easily tempered sometimes.

"....Sorry. Just...he's plenty old to be talking don't you think?" Mikuo asks.

"It appears the boy, the girl too, thinks he's a dog....I think there might have been some abuse toward him. According to their neighbor, Mrs. Sakine didn't have a good relationship with her sister. A few years ago she died and our vic here got stuck with the child. Looks like they brainwashed the children into believing he's a dog." Gakuko says. Mikuo sighs again and rests his face in his palm.

"Just my luck." He mutters. "Who called the 911?" He asks suddenly.

"Uh, next door neighbor. Megurine Luka. Heard the gunshots and immediately dialed 911."

Mikuo once again looks to the ambulance.

"Well...let's get this over with." He says.

The young girl looks up to the detective as he walks toward her and Kaito. Meiko instantly has a dislike for him, but she does nothing to show such emotions.

"Hello. My name is, Detective, Mikuo, and this is my partner Detective Gakuko." He gestures to the purple haired woman beside him. "What's yours?" he asks the girl with honey in his voice.

"Meiko." She replies quietly. He smiles.

"It's nice to meet you, Meiko." He says. His eyes move to Kaito beside her.

"Who's your friend here. He doesn't seem to talk much." He says and she gives him a confused look.

"Of course not. Kaito's a dog. They can't talk." She says. Mikuo's brows come together for a moment.

"Do you wanna tell me what happened tonight, Meiko?" He asks. The girl looks down sadly. Her hand reaches up to begin petting the top of Kaito's head.

That night was the worst night of the two's lives. Not only where Meiko's parents slain before her very eyes, Kaito was to be taken away from her. To a place that would help him with his....identity crises. She was sent, fighting, to an orphanage. Every day she would ask to see Kaito, and every night she would cry. Eventually she began to understand that Kaito wasn't a dog, as her mother and father told her, but her cousin. But that fact didn't stop her from loving him any less.

Katio on the other hand....had a hard time discovering the truth. The institution taught him how to read, but he never picked up a single book. They taught him how to speak, but he never said a word to anyone (unless it was required). They taught him how to write, but he couldn't care less. They taught him to walk, and how to correctly position his fingers, but he still chose to travel on all fours, his hands permanently shaped into paws. Really the only thing he _did_ do that they taught him was using the luxuries of the bathroom. It was better than outside and being bathed in a plastic kiddie pool.

* * *

**An- I'm terrible aren't I? Poor Kaito and Meiko.**

**I guess this is why I'm good at horror fics though D=**


	2. Finding the Shepard

**An- So chapter two =D Like I said: this is way to long to be a one shot. I get inspired by the weirdest things, don't I? xD**

**Anyway enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid or any known fanmades. I do however own my fanmades: Taiyou and Tsuki. **

* * *

"Is Kaito _still_ staring out the window?"

"Looks like it."

"He's been there all day."

"The doctors say he's going to...that place today."

"You mean the sanitarium?"

"Well who could blame them. The kid thinks he's a fricken' dog for crying out loud."

"It's not his fault."

The nurses quietly continue to mutter amongst themselves as a fifteen year old Kaito fixes his gaze on an airplane flying over the building. He hears everything they're saying...but he doesn't exactly know where it is he's going. Maybe he was going to be reunited with Meiko? No. They weren't _that_ generous.

The blue haired teen turns slowly toward the sound of knocking on his door. His therapist stands there, smiling a bit. As she enters, he once again stares out the window.

"Do you like airplanes?" The woman asks, noticing what his eyes are locked on. Kaito nods. He hears a sigh from the woman as she comes closer.

"How many times have I told you to stop sitting this way?" She says, irritatedly, as she corrects his posture in the chair so his legs hang off the edge. Kaito waits for her to back away before going back to his canine-like posture. The woman sighs again.

"Now Kaito if you don't start doing as your told, the doctors are not going to let you stay." She tries, but gets no response from the boy.

"Don't waste your time, Miss." Kaito once again faces his open door. A tall silver haired man stands there. He wears a black jumpsuit, and has a unlit cigarette in his mouth.

"We've already been sent to get him." He says in a gruff voice. Kaito wonders if his voice is so low because of the cigarettes.

The blue haired teen turns his gaze toward his therapist. She looks sadly back at him.

"I tried to warn you Kaito." She says. "Why do you insist to behave this way?"

Kaito silently wonders this as well.

* * *

Kaito is unloaded from the back of the vehicle a little sloppily by his indifferent deliverer, whose name he heard to be Dell. He had a pink haired partner by the name of Luki. The two had the teen strapped to a wheel chair so he wouldn't go anywhere...and because they heard about his...mental process.

Kaito just wishes they'd used something other than duck tape.

The man called Luki is the one who pushes the wheel chair into the white building, while Dell stands by and smokes a cigarette. The lobby's cool air hits Kaito's face as he's pushed through the glass doors. He felt a need to sheild his eyes as he gazed about the place. It was entirely too white.

"Oh, you're finally here." A woman's voice echoes off the walls. She's standing behind the counter, a weird smirk on her pale face. Her crystalline eyes meet Kaito's as he looks back at her.

"Yeah. Yeah. Now where's our money. Got lot's more work to do." Dell says taking a long drag from his cancer stick.

"Ah but Dell...." The woman steps from behind the counter to approach the man, "if I pay you, you'll leave. And I might miss you." She says with a puppy-dog look in her eyes. Kaito notices that her attire doesn't exactly scream Sanitarium Owner. A crimson red tank top, black mini-skirt and a pair of black boots with a bit of heel. She had a red ribbon tied in the back of her knee-length black hair.

"Miss Tsuki, I don't have time to play your little games." Dell says indifferently as she pulls his face close to her own. She makes little 'tsk' sounds with her tongue.

"It's always work with you Dell....Work. Work. Work." She pouts. Kaito looks up at Luki who seems quite amused with this scene.

"I mean it, Tsuki. The only reason I'm moderatly nice to you is because you're the one taking care of my sister." Dell warns.

"Tsuki! Let them do their jobs..." A man says entering the room. He looks exactly like the woman except he's in more of a scientist type outfit, and his hair is tied in a low pontail. The woman rolls her eyes and releases Dell.

"Aw, Taiyou, you never let me have any fun." She complains, walking toward who Kaito assumed was her twin.

"We'll take it from here." Taiyou says to the two other men, tossing then a clip of cash. Luki nods and turns to leave, following Dell who's already out the door.

Tsuki walks toward Kaito, leaning down so they're eye to eye.

"Awww...he's so cute." She says.

"Number 03....Kaito.....Hm...It appears he thinks he's a canine." Taiyou says, reading off a clipboard.

"That makes him cuter. Maybe I'll make him my own little pet." Tsuki says petting his head.

"You see Kaito, here we're not going to try and fix you." She says. Kaito's brows raise in surprise.

"Because here....there's nothing wrong with you. If you think you're a cute little puppy, then so do we." She continues, smiling.

Kaito remains quiet, but with a surprised expression. They....believed him? They weren't here to tell him to correct his posture? Or make him talk? Or make him walk on two legs?

"But you're a special kind of puppy, right? Because you can understand me, can't you?"

Kaito hesitantly nods. Tsuki ruffles his hair, giggling.

"Good boy. Now...if I untie you from the chair, will you promise not to wander off by yourself?"

Kaito nods again, eager to get out of his wheeled prison. The woman gently begins to unravel the duck tape from the boys arms and legs. Once finished Katio leaps from the chair onto his usual stance of all fours. He looks solemnly at his wrists which are quite red, and sticky from the tape.

"I don't see why we're taking him. We barely have any rooms left." Taiyou says, looking over a few notes on his clipboard. Tsuki silently walks over to him, and grabs the tie around his neck. With a small tug she pulls him closer to plant a small kiss on his lips.

"Oh, nonsense," She says, "Kaito's still a growing little pooch. He's gonna need room to roam around. Stretch his legs. We can't confine the poor thing to a single room."

"But-..We can't let him roam the building! This _isn't _a fun house, Tsuki." Taiyou says strictly.

"He'll be good!" She replies, hugging her other half, "I'll feed him, and wash him, and take real good care of him, 'kay? Just look at him." Taiyou's eyes travel to the boy, who sits patiently in front of the chair he was once bound to. As promised, he doesn't move.

Taiyou gives a loud sigh.

"Fine. You can keep him."

* * *

**AN- I wanna take Kaito hoooommmmee x3**

**Remember: Reviews are ice cream and Kaito and I quite enjoy our ice cream =3**


	3. Cravings

**AN- The spell checker on this site pisses me off to no end Dx  
Anyway....probably one more chapter to this story.  
My inspiration hasn't gone away yet xD**

GORE WARNING NEAR THE END THAR

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid or any known fanmades mention. I do own my own fanmades Tsuki and Taiyou however.**

* * *

"Kaito! Come on, boy. Time to patrol the area." The voice of Kaito's new Master echoes through the small room. Kaito slowly sits up from his laying position and stretches while yawning. His sleepy eyes instantly find the raven-haired woman, who is waiting for him by the door. He stretches once more before trotting over to her. She tenderly ruffles his blue locks, holding open the metal door for him. Once both are outside the room, she turns and locks the door labeled "The Black Room." Otherwise known as her and her brother's room. Kaito has his own little bed inside, and stays in that room when he's not needed around the place. He'd been here for about two months now and he was already used to things.

In the mornings it was wake up, eat a well cooked breakfast, run around the building for awhile with Tsuki, his Master, and then follow her around the rest of the day. Unless he got sleepy and wanted to take a nap. He likes naps. When he sleeps he gets to see the six year old girl from his past that he misses so much every day.

But when on patrol he's there as a guard dog. Tsuki relies on him to protect her if a patient gets a little to bold in their actions. Of course, the three aren't the only ones watching the building. There are a few security guards in the halls, and a few others in the other wards. But his Master always loved to patrol what she fondly calls the Children's Ward. Where all patients under 18 are kept. If he wasn't so special to her, Kaito would surely be in one of these rooms he so easily passed by everyday. His favorite room was the one where two young women stayed. A blonde one, Akita Neru and a silver haired one named Yowane Haku. They were always so nice to him. When he'd stand in reaching distance they'd pat his head, and call him a good boy. Then begin to ramble about how one day they were going to stand taller than the trees. And touch the clouds. And so on and so on.

Well they _were _here for a reason.

Tsuki begins to walk down the entirely too white hallway, wearing her usual airy attire. In her hands is a small case where medicine is kept. The patrols she and Kaito go on are usually only to hand out medication to patients. Kaito didn't mind going along for the ride though.

He trots along beside the woman, loyaly. He had grown to have a certain...fondness for her. She treated him like what he was. A dog. Didn't correct him on anything....But she did scold him when he was caught chewing on one of her boots...

She had even taken the liberty of filing his canines to a sharp point. He couldn't be happier. It was almost like having Meiko again. Meiko......

"Kaito?" His Master's voice brake his thoughts. She looks back at him curiously. Apparently while caught in his thoughts he had stopped moving. He quickly regains himself and begins to walk beside her again. She looks down, sadly at him.

"Something wrong, boy?" She asks. He shakes his head no. Tsuki bites her bottom lip.

"You sure? You looked like you were gonna cry there for a sec." She says, stopping. He stops as well, and sits down. His eyes look into hers as she kneels down in front of him.

"C'mon Kaito, so there's really nothing wrong?" She asks again. Kaito simply keeps his eyes on hers as she shakes his head.

"Ok then. If you're sure." She says before smiling. "Who's my good boy?" She asks and he smiles in response with a delighted bark.

"You got it." She says ruffling his hair, lovingly.

They once again begin to move down the hallway. At the first door Tsuki looks through the barred window and it's occupant.

"He's gonna die soon." She whispers. Kaitois too short to take a look for himself, but doesn't think on it as she continues down the hall. She does the same thingto the next three rooms before finally stopping at the fourth. She takes a look inside, and then pulls the key ring from her belt loop. She wastes no time in finding the correct key before unlocking the metal door and stepping inside. Kaito follows only until he's in the doorway, where he stops and sits down. There he would sit and guard the doorway in case one of the patients decided to leave.

He was suprised to see this room having two new occupants, but really wasn't suprised to see they were identical twins. His Master had a certain...feel for twins. Treated them special above all other patients. Probably because she was one herself.

These two are no exception. One was a cute looking girl, the other a perfect reflection, only a different gender. Both have honey blonde hair that hung to their shoulders and dazzling blue eyes. They look to be eleven or twelve years of age.

Both sit quietly in the back corner as Tsuki begins to fill little cups with medication. She hands one to each twin and without hesitation they swallow them. As Tsuki begins to pack up the case, the boy opens his mouth.

"We are in your care, Shepard." He says. Kaito raises one brow. Tsuki turns to look at him.

"Shepard?" She questions and the boy nods.

"You are our Shepard who awaits us black sheep with open arms." He says, then his sister turns her blue eyes toward Kaito.

"Not only us sheep but the sheep dog as well, Shepard. You are kind to the Sheep Dog, so he in turn is _your _Sheep Dog." She says with a quiet voice. Kaito has no idea what they're babbling on about, but Tsuki seems to get their meaning.

"Don't worry," She says gently, "I'll be sure to keep you all in the right pasture." she adds before standing up. Quietly, she and Kaito exit. He looks up at her confused. She merely smiles and ruffles his blue locks.

* * *

Kaito is curled up, dozing peacefully on his large plush bed in the corner of his Master's room. Sitting on the bed in the adjacent corner is Tsuki herself, looking through mountains of paperwork. A pair of rectangular shaped glasses rest at the end of her nose, and behind her ear is a blue ink pen. She scowls as she stares at a small pieceof paper, and pushes her glassesback into place. She goes to crumple up the paper and throw it in the small waste basket next to the bed side table, but thinks twice and places it back on the bed. She removes her glasses to place her face in her palms with a sigh.

"Fuckin' bills." She mutters, threading her fingers through her bangs. Kaito opens one cerulean eye to look toward his Master. Suddenly the door opens, with great force.

"Tsuki-" Taiyou begins, stepping into the room.

"If there's not a guy in a suit outside with a huge check, I don't wanna hear it." Tsuki interrupts, lifting her face to stare at her twin. Kaito notices how her features are becoming more exhausted every day.

"Well you're gonna need to come anyway. Number 54 just passed." Taiyou says, hesitantly. Tsuki groans loudly, picking up a pillow and slamming her face into it. Her fingers dig desperately into the cloth.

"..'m...re...o...ing...ses.." Is all that is heard, muffled by the pillow.

"What?" Aggravated, Tsuki throws the pillow to the ground and pushes herself into a standing position.

"I said: I'm tired of paying the expenses for dead people." She repeats, stomping toward the door in a childish manner. As she begins to leave, Kaito springs up from his position to trot along beside her. Taiyou walks quickly to keep up with his irritated half.

"Well you're the one who-"

"Shut it. I'm not in charge of the adult ward. I didn't have any responsibility with her death." Tsuki again interrupts. Kaito gives a small whimper. Tsuki looks down at him, her features immediantly softening.

"I'm sorry, Kaito. Am I scaring you?" She asks gently. As always, she gives his hair a tender ruffle. She slows her walk to an even stride now, taking deep breaths to relax.

"I don't like paying this huge amount either, but when the families don't want anything to do with the patients we're the ones stuck with the costs of burial-" Taiyou begins but is once again interrupted.

"Which ends up just being dumped in the Field out back....But still we have to pay for a box and a wooden head...stone?" Tsuki shakes her head. "Anyway, while that's not much by itself, everyday we get the older patients dying off and it's starting to add up." She places her hand on the side of her head, starting to get a head ache. Taiyou sighs.

"Not only that, but the lights are always on in this place." He says, looking up at the large white lights.

"That can't be helped....The twins in the children's ward are afraid of the dark..." says Tsuki.

"Well we could-"

"It's not just them."

Taiyou remains quiet the rest of the way toward the morgue. Once reaching the large wooden door labeled "The Red Room," he holds it open for his sister and Kaito as well. The blue-haired teen follows his Master until she stops in front of the large table in the middle of the room. Due to his posture he can't see what (or who) is on the table, but he doesn't try to. He simply sits comfortably next to his Master. She and Taiyou begin to talk with a man who wears a lab coat and a heavy rubber apron (which was splotched with what looks like old dried blood), who the teen knows as "The Doctor."

Suddenly he detects a familiar and tempting scent about the room. Something he hasn't smelled since the time when he was eight in the institution when he snuck into the kitchen at night. His head begins to snap left and right, searching for where this lovely aroma could be coming from, but finds no hints. He rises to his standing posture and begins crawling around the room, sniffing any odd looking object, going unnoticed by his Master.

"So...she just....clawed at her own throat?" Tsuki asks The Doctor. He nods, biting the inside of his cheek.

"Yup....Just tore it open." He replies.

"C-....can I see?"

"Tsuki!?"

"What?! I'm curious...." She yells back to her brother. He places his face in his palm and sighs. The Doctor raises one brow and shrugs.

"If you want to...It's not something I recommend though." He says, walking toward the large metal door in the room. This is the room that holds all cadavers waiting for burial. This was the _real _Red Room. All walls and the tiled floor were painted a deep blood red. Some might think that it's dried blood caking the room....and...not even Tsuki knew if that was correct or not. Only The Doctor did. He was...kind of creepy.

The Doctor quickly snatches a insanely large key from his coat pocket and unlocks the heavy door. With a bit of effort he pushes it open for Tsuki who quickly steps inside, Taiyou following.

Kaito is left in the main room, still searching around for hints to where that delectable scent is wafting from. After a few moments of the metal door being open, though, the scent intensifies. He effortlessly puts two and two together. It must be comingfrom the Red Room. He hastily makes his way into the room. It was larger than he thought it would be. Maybe fitting about 200 people comfortably inside. Hugging the walls around him were what looked like odd filing cabinets. Considering where he was, he isn't to eager to see what sort of files The Doctor keeps in here.

The scent is almost unbearable in this room. But where could The Doctor be hiding such a delicacy? Where could it be?

"Woooah, that's....disturbing." He snaps his head toward his Master's voice. She's standing in front of one of the filing cabinets. The drawer was pulled open and the teen could distincly see a person resting on the table the drawer presented. His curiosity heightened, he walks cautiously toward the group. Once in front of the table he can smell his craving more clearly than ever. That's where The Doctor was hidingit! It was in the filing cabinets! All of it!

He eagerly stands on his hind legs, placing his 'paws' on the edge of the table for balance. His eyes instantly meet the lifeless, naked, corpse of a young woman. Her skin was still a pale pinkish colour, and she had long black hair tied in twin ponytails. The paper bracelet around her wrist read "Zatsune, M." His eyes slowly trailed up to her face, stopping at her throat which was horribly scratched and torn. At the right angle you could probably see into her throat. But this is what was emitting that wonderful aroma.

Kaito warily leans forward, taking a few sniffs of her lifeless hand, before taking it into his mouth, biting down with great force. Pushing off from the table he drags the body off the table. It lands with a sickening 'thud.' He harshly drags it to the other side of the room, while the other three stare at him in disbelief. Once safely away from the cabinet, he begins working on the body, starting with the hand. He pins the wrist down with his paw and uses his teeth to tear a single finger from the corpses hand. Through the process he jerks his head left and right, making horrible 'snapping' noises as the bones break. Blood flies from the tear, and creates small red dots along the floor and filing cabinet as well as his face. As he starts to chew he positions the finger so he can eat around the bone. Once finished he would spit it out and work on the next piece.

"What the hell is he doing?!" The Doctor shrieks. He stumbles toward the teen in attempts to retrieve the cadaver, but only gets a few snaps from the boy and a deep growl.

"He's...." Tsuki trails off, her eyes shining with a sudden thought. A smile slowly forms on her features. "He's saving money." Taiyou's head quickly snaps towards her.

"What are you thinking? Just let him _eat_ the bodies?!" He asks. She nods.

"Yeah. Think about it! The families don't care. We're running out of space in the back anyway. And we'll save on dog food as well." She says, as the thoughts race into her mind.

"That is kind of a good idea..." Taiyou mutters. Tsuki quickly pulls open another drawer and without hesitation throws the body to the floor.

"We don't even need these stupid body cabinets anymore. We can just..." She pauses, tossing another corpse on top of the first. "..keep the bodies in piles, so when he's hungry he can just eat."

"It's...It's insanely brilliant." Taiyou says, before opening up another drawer and pulling the body out onto the pile.

The Doctor stands speechless at his bosses who were defiling his work space.

"I- I won't stand for this!" He yells. Tsuki looks over her shoulder at him, holding a dead woman in her arms.

"Then you're fired."

Kaito lets a clean bone fall from his mouth. His teeth take hold of a second finger and with a quick jerk it snaps off.

* * *

**AN-  
How many people read this?  
Seriously?**

**If I wrote a Miku side to this I'd probably have 50 reviews by now....MIKU IS OVER RATED!  
Just kidding,  
not really.**

Remember kiddies: Reviews are Chocolate Pandas and I love those =3


End file.
